Familles trop curieuses
by Ledgea
Summary: Avoir une famille, c'est bien. Avoir une famille trop curieuse n'entraîne que maux de tête et humiliation... Ce que vont apprendre Albus et Scorpius à leurs dépens.


_Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur mon couple préféré! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira..._

 _Bien sûr l'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais cela ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser avec eux. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'ai eu à l'écrire._

* * *

Familles trop curieuses

Ginny Potter posa le dernier verre sur la grande table qui occupait le salon du Terrier et recula de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre. C'était parfait. Elle se trouvait dans sa maison maternelle depuis neuf heures ce matin pour aider sa mère et les autres femmes de la famille Weasley à préparer le dîner pour le réveillon et elles avaient enfin fini.

Comme tous les ans, toute la famille, sans exception, se retrouvait le soir du réveillon au Terrier pour fêter Noël. C'était l'occasion de tous se revoir, de passer un bon moment au coin du feu en dégustant un délicieux repas et d'échanger les dernières nouvelles. Ils retrouvaient aussi, par la même occasion, James qui habitait maintenant en Amérique et Dominique qui faisait ses études en France auprès des plus grands maîtres pâtissiers du monde magique depuis deux ans et quelques mois.

Ginny sourit à Hermione qui vint la rejoindre dans le salon pour lui dire que la préparation du repas était terminée. Elle rejoignit donc les autres femmes dans la cuisine, les salua et les regarda disparaître dans la cheminée du Terrier pour rentrer chez elle se préparer. Ginny serra sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Je reviens dans deux heures avec le reste de la famille, annonça-t-elle à sa mère.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie, essayez d'être à l'heure pour une fois.

Ginny rougit. Cela faisait maintenant cinq années que sa famille et elle arrivaient en retard à la fête donnée au Terrier.

\- On va essayer.

Ginny prit ensuite une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu de la cheminée avant de pénétrer dans les flammes et de s'écrier:

\- Résidence Potter, Saint Levan.

En effet, ils avaient acheté une maison dans ce petit village de Cornouailles et y vivaient éloignés de la presse et du Ministère de la Magie au milieu des Moldus. Ginny soupira quand elle ressortit de la cheminée du Terrier. Quelqu'un devait utiliser la cheminée car elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer chez elle. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la maison pour transplaner. Elle atterrit dans le vestibule et enleva ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la cheminée du salon. Elle trouva son fils, James, la tête plongée dans les flammes.

\- James, appela t-elle.

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes avant que son fils ne veuille bien sortir sa tête de la cheminée. Il lui fit un grand sourire et vint l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour Maman, ça allait chez Mamie?

\- Très bien. Dis-moi que tu as déjà pris ta douche, il ne nous reste que deux heures avant de devoir partir!

Le sourire de son fils s'effaça immédiatement de son visage.

\- J'ai pas vu le temps passer, je suis vraiment désolé, je parlais avec Heather. J'y vais tout de suite.

James partit en courant. Ginny l'entendit monter les marches pour se rendre à l'étage et claquer la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se demanda ensuite où se trouvait son mari et ses deux autres enfants:

\- Harry? Albus? Lily?

Personne ne lui répondit et elle répéta leurs noms un peu plus fort. Ce fut Harry qui vint la rejoindre. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rouges, était essoufflé et portait des vêtements qu'il utilisait d'habitude pour aller voler.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de voler?

\- Euh… Je testais les qualités d'attrapeuse de Lily, pourquoi?

\- Harry, il est quinze heures, on doit être au Terrier à dix-sept heures et tu joues au Quidditch dans le jardin avec notre fille?

\- Il est déjà quinze heures?

\- Dis-moi qu'au moins Albus est déjà douché.

\- Aucune idée, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec ses livres de potions et le cadeau de Noël qu'il doit envoyer à son amie.

\- Je vais aller voir. Pendant ce temps, rappelle Lily et dis lui d'aller sous la douche dès que James sera sorti de la salle de bain.

Ginny monta au deuxième étage de la maison en fulminant, ils allaient encore être en retard. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son fils et toqua. Elle entendit des bruits de papier, un tiroir s'ouvrir puis se refermer avant qu'elle ne soit autorisée à entrer. Elle appuya sur la poignée et poussa mais la porte resta close. Elle soupira une énième fois en attendant que son fils vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Salut Maman. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- On doit être au Terrier dans deux heures, dis moi que tu as déjà douché?

\- Deux heures? Deux heures? Mais comment je vais faire pour écrire cette lettre en si peu de temps?

\- Albus…

\- Pas maintenant Maman, c'est une situation d'urgence. Appelle-moi quand la douche sera libre.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure. Ginny leva les bras au ciel et redescendit d'un étage pour aller préparer sa tenue pour ce soir. Tout en examinant ses vêtements, elle repensa à la réaction de son fils. Depuis sa deuxième année, il envoyait un cadeau de Noël et une lettre à un ou une amie mais avait toujours refusé de dire à qui que ce soit qui était le mystérieux destinataire. Harry pensait qu'il écrivait à une fille qui était devenue un peu plus qu'une amie au cours de l'année passée et Ginny ne savait que penser. Albus était le premier de ses enfants à faire des cachoteries.

Ginny et Harry avaient toujours été présents pour leurs enfants et leur avaient toujours répété qu'ils pouvaient tout leur dire. Ils avaient écouté James quand il leur avait dit qu'il en avait assez de n'être vu que comme le fils du Sauveur du Monde et l'avaient soutenu quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il partait en Amérique pour aller jouer au Quidditch. Ginny avait aidé Lily en début d'année avec quelques problèmes de cœur et Harry avait toujours rassuré Albus sur ses peurs, notamment celle d'être réparti à Serpentard et celle de ne pas être à la hauteur de la réputation de sa famille.

Le couple Potter avait crée un environnement sain pour leurs enfants, loin de la presse et assez éloigné du monde magique pour que James, Albus et Lily puissent avoir une enfance normale. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour protéger et soutenir leurs enfants dans toutes les circonstances. Ginny ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi son fils s'éloignait d'eux. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas son mari rentrer dans leur chambre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas? Lui demanda t-il en l'enlaçant.

\- C'est Albus, soupira t-elle. Il est tellement…fermé sur cette personne qui lui tient à cœur. Tu penses qu'il ne nous fait pas assez confiance pour nous parler d'elle?

\- Il finira par le faire. Laisse-lui du temps. Et si cette personne est vraiment si importante pour lui, on finira bien par la rencontrer un jour.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit avant la demande en mariage.

Harry rit.

\- Il a dix sept ans Ginny, tout le monde a des secrets à cet âge là, laisse-le vivre.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter descendit les escaliers en courant, passa devant sa famille et se rendit dans la cuisine où l'attendait sa chouette. Il la caressa rapidement, lui donna à manger avant d'attacher une longue boîte argentée fermée d'un ruban rouge à sa patte.

\- Donne le cadeau à la personne habituelle.

Il prit ensuite sa chouette délicatement dans les mains, ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa s'envoler.

\- Bon voyage, Orage, ne te perds pas en chemin.

\- Albus, on peut y aller? Demanda Ginny avec impatience.

\- J'arrive.

Il rejoignit enfin le reste de sa famille dans le salon. Harry finit de rétrécir tous les cadeaux avant de les placer dans les poches de sa veste puis Ginny fit passer Lily et Albus dans la cheminée avant de les suivre pour se rendre au Terrier. Harry et James préféraient transplaner et ils les rejoignirent dans la demeure maternelle de Ginny quelques instants plus tard.

La famille Potter salua tous les présents et Harry s'excusa auprès de Molly pour les quinze minutes de retard. James se dépêcha de finir les salutations pour aller rejoindre les jumeaux, Fred et Roxanne, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps et sûrement planifier quelques farces qui allaient égayer le dîner. Lily se mit à parler avec animation avec les parents d'Hermione des derniers romans et films moldus qu'elle avait aimé tandis qu'Albus se fit coincer par sa grand-mère.

\- Tu as encore grandi depuis la dernière fois, mon petit! Le salua t-elle.

\- Bonjour Grand-Mère.

\- Tu as encore ce clou d'oreille?

\- On n'a toujours pas réussi à le lui retirer, expliqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais le retirer Albus, les jeunes hommes corrects n'ont pas les oreilles percées, le sermonna sa grand-mère, ça donne un mauvais genre. J'ai essayé pendant plusieurs années de le faire comprendre à Bill, sans succès…

\- Et je m'en suis quand même bien sorti dans la vie, répondit Bill.

Albus soupira, hocha la tête et laissa sa mère, son oncle et sa grand-mère en tête à tête. Le clou d'oreille argenté avait été le cadeau de Scorpius du Noël passé. Les deux adolescents étaient amis depuis leur seconde année à Poudlard mais ne s'étaient mis ensemble qu'il y a un an et deux mois, au début de leur sixième année. Il avait été ravi de recevoir ce magnifique clou d'oreille mais ses parents avaient refusé de le laisser se faire percer les oreilles. Il avait donc attendu la fin des vacances de Noël et Scorpius avait lui-même placé son cadeau sur l'oreille d'Albus peu après leur retour à l'école. Inutile de préciser que ses parents avaient été furieux en apprenant qu'il leur avait désobéi.

Albus décida alors de rejoindre Rose qui bavardait tranquillement avec leur cousine Molly. Les deux filles parlaient de l'école de diplomatie qu'avait intégrée l'aînée à la rentrée. Il s'inséra dans la conversation et le sermon de sa grand-mère lui sortit peu à peu de la tête.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy se dirigeait tranquillement vers la volerie du manoir de son père pour aller récupérer son hibou grand duc. Il regarda la montre qu'il portait au poignet et accéléra, sa famille allait bientôt arriver pour fêter le Réveillon. Il se trouvait devant les portes de la volière quand l'elfe de maison Scarby apparut devant lui.

\- Maître, vos parents vous demandent dans le petit salon, votre tante, votre oncle et votre cousin sont arrivés.

\- Dis leur que j'arrive, Scarby, juste le temps d'envoyer ce colis.

\- Bien Maître, répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Scorpius pénétra dans la pièce et aperçut son hibou, Charles, perché sur une des plus hautes plateformes de la pièce. Il dut siffler deux fois avant que son animal ne daigne le rejoindre. Il lui attacha son paquet à la patte et lui murmura à l'oreille:

\- Tu apportes ça à Albus, comme tous les ans.

Le hibou roucoula avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre en direction du Terrier. Scorpius le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants en se demandant si son cadeau allait être apprécié avant que Scarby ne réapparaisse:

\- Maître, vos grands parents paternels sont arrivés. On vous demande dans le petit salon.

\- J'arrive Scarby, j'arrive.

L'elfe disparut à nouveau, Scorpius inspira profondément et sortit de la volerie. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer Noël avec sa famille, son oncle Blaise, sa tante Daphné ainsi que leur fils Edward ne le dérangeaient pas mais il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise en compagnie de ses grands parents, qu'ils soient maternels ou paternels. Il avait souvent entendu ses parents se disputer avec ses grands parents concernant son éducation et sa personnalité mais personne ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque, enfin peut être son père quand il l'avait récupéré à King's Cross à la fin de sa cinquième année et que ses cheveux se trouvaient être un ensemble de mèches folles qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de coiffer correctement depuis deux mois… Le fait qu'Albus lui avait dit qu'ils étaient mieux ainsi n'avait joué aucun rôle dans sa décision, bien sûr.

Il arriva enfin dans le petit salon quand ses grands parents maternels arrivèrent. Il salua tous les membres de sa famille et son cousin, d'un an son cadet, qui entama une conversation sur les derniers matchs de Quidditch des équipes nationales et Scorpius se dépêcha de lui répondre pour échapper à l'attention de ses deux grands-mères.

* * *

Il s'était mis à neiger vers vingt et une heures et après avoir ouvert tous leurs cadeaux, les cousins Weasley au complet décidèrent de sortir de la maison pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. Ils s'étaient savamment éclipsés et avaient laissés leur famille dans le salon du Terrier. Teddy et Victoire organisèrent les équipes et ils furent tous trempés de la tête aux pieds en moins de dix minutes puis commencèrent à grelotter dans le froid d'hiver. Ils continuèrent leur bataille pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de se rendre dans la cabane au fond du jardin. Il était hors de question que leurs parents les voient dans cet état, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas vivants.

Tous les cousins de la famille Weasley étaient donc en train de se réchauffer et d'essayer de se sécher dans la cabane construite par Arthur Weasley pour ses petits enfants quand un hibou grand duc vint les rejoindre en se posant aux côtés d'Albus. Ce dernier détacha le paquet attaché à sa patte, le remercia d'une caresse mais se fit pincer car il n'avait rien à offrir au hibou affamé qui repartit donc rapidement.

\- Alors, tu as enfin reçu le cadeau annuel de ta petite amie? Demanda James à son petit frère.

Albus ne répondit pas et se serra dans un coin de la cabane pour ouvrir son cadeau sous les regards scrutateurs des membres de sa famille qu'il essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier. Il ouvrit lentement le paquet et prit délicatement le rouleau de parchemin sur le dessus. Il le déplia et se mit à lire.

 _Albus,_

 _J'ose espérer que tu passes un agréable Réveillon en compagnie de ta famille. Je te dirais bien de les saluer pour moi mais je ne crois pas cela soit une bonne idée…_

 _Quant à moi, je vais passer le Réveillon en compagnie de ma famille, comme d'habitude. J'espère que mes grands-mères ne vont pas recommencer avec leurs histoires de mariage, elles me font peur quand elles s'y mettent. Je crois bien que, si elles commencent, je vais demander de l'aide à mon beau chevalier en armure, deux petits dragons comme elles ne devraient pas t'effrayer!_

Albus sourit, il savait combien Scorpius détestait ces réunions familiales.

 _Sur ces petites pensées, j'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Ouvre-le, de préférence, seul, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimerais que ta famille voie ce que je t'ai envoyé. Et non, tu n'auras pas besoin de transpercer une autre partie de ton corps, d'ailleurs la prochaine fois, tu le feras toi-même, mon pied me fait encore mal…parfois._

 _Passe de bonnes fêtes. Tu me manques._

 _S._

 _PS: Rendez vous le dimanche de la rentrée, où tu sais à l'heure habituelle._

Albus sourit encore plus et replia soigneusement le parchemin sous les regards intrigués de sa famille. Il aurait voulu ouvrir son cadeau immédiatement mais préférait suivre le conseil de Scorpius, cela lui éviterait de mauvaises surprises. Il replaça donc la lettre dans l'emballage qu'il referma quand un raclement de gorge prononcé se fit entendre.

\- Oui, James?

\- Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau? Demanda t-il.

Albus sut à ce moment là que toute cette histoire allait mal finir. La curiosité de son frère avait été piquée et il ferait tout pour l'assouvir. Il fallait aussi dire qu'Albus avait toujours montré à sa famille ce que sa "petite amie" lui envoyait, il s'agissait surtout de bonbons et de quelques livres de potions puis de la boucle d'oreille, rien de compromettant.

\- Non, je l'ouvrirai plus tard.

Quelques sourcils se levèrent et James se tourna vers Fred et Roxanne, les deux personnes avec qui il avait fait les quatre cent coups à l'école. Albus remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine en cachant son cadeau derrière eux et jeta un regard suppliant à sa sœur, elle arrivait d'habitude à contrôler un tant soit peu son frère.

\- Désolé Albus, répondit-t-elle, avec un grand sourire, mais je veux aussi savoir ce qu'il se cache sous cet emballage.

\- Rose? Demanda alors Albus plein d'espoir.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu m'en parler, tu es seul sur ce coup.

Albus prit note d'essayer de ne plus énerver Rose, elle était trop rancunière. Il se tourna donc vers le plus âgé:

\- Teddy, s'il te plaît, Teddy!

\- Je suis vexé, Albus, tu ne penses qu'à moi en troisième position! Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas se mettre en travers de leur chemin quand ils ont une idée en tête.

\- Allez petit frère, montre nous ce que tu as là.

Albus fit non de la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers la sortie de la cabane, obstruée par Louis qui n'avait apparemment pas la moindre envie de bouger. Albus se mit à espérer que ses parents remarquent l'absence des enfants et se décident à venir les chercher. Mais rien ne se passa et James, Fred et Roxanne se placèrent devant Albus. Il fit à nouveau non de la tête, serra ses jambes avec ses mains et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Il aurait bien aimé leur jeter quelques sorts mais les baguettes étaient interdites pendant les fêtes. Il sentit les mains des jumeaux écarter ses bras de ses jambes et James passer sa main contre son torse pour réussir à agripper le paquet rectangulaire caché. Albus ne put que regarder son frère défaire le paquet avec un grand sourire pendant qu'il était retenu par les jumeaux.

\- James, arrête ça tout de suite et rend le moi!

\- Trop tard, petit frère, tu aurais dû te montrer raisonnable pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Et James se mit à lire la lettre de Scorpius. Albus remercia mille fois Merlin du fait que les lettres de son petit ami soient toujours courtes, Scorpius était un garçon de peu de mots et cela convenait parfaitement à Albus. La lettre attisa encore plus la curiosité de James et les autres membres de la famille Weasley se mirent à poser des questions eux aussi. Mais qui était donc cette mystérieuse S.? Pourquoi saluer les Weasley ne serait-il pas une bonne idée? Quelle famille parlait mariage avec une fille de dix-sept ans? Et enfin, mais quel était ce cadeau si mystérieux? Quelques idées furent lancées mais James finit par déchirer l'emballage sans un regard pour son pauvre frère retenu par deux de ses cousins.

Albus eut le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin au fusain de Scorpius, soigneusement encadré avant que son frère n'émette un long sifflement et que Teddy ne fasse part de son étonnement:

\- Eh ben ça alors!

Toutes les filles se mirent à rougir quand elles virent le dessin et Hugo fit mine de vouloir s'arracher les yeux des orbites. James se tourna enfin vers Albus, qui s'attendait maintenant au pire et lui montra le dessin de Scorpius. Albus vira immédiatement au rouge brique et réussit à arracher ses bras de la poigne de ses cousins pour cacher son visage entre ses mains. Scorpius l'avait dessiné, lui, nu. Il se souvenait parfaitement des circonstances, il s'agissait du treize octobre dernier, cela faisait un an qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple et cela avait été la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il entendit à peine les quelques quolibets lancés par sa famille et finit par se relever.

\- Alors, c'est qui la petite chaudasse? Demanda James sans aucun tact.

Albus adorait son frère, vraiment, mais à cet instant il était à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Puis il s'imagina la tête que Scorpius ferait quand il saurait qu'il avait été appelé une "chaudasse" et se calma un peu. Il tendit la main vers son frère et lui ordonna de lui rendre la lettre et le tableau. James lui rendit le parchemin mais son sourire se fit machiavélique quand il regarda le dessin dans ses mains.

\- Je suis sûr que la famille apprécierait de voir ça!

\- James, grogna Teddy en signe d'avertissement, laisse les adultes en dehors de ça.

James se tourna vers les cousins de son âge qui hochèrent la tête avant de se mettre en mouvement. Louis le laissa sortir de la cabane et emprunter l'échelle pendant que Fred et Roxanne bloquaient à nouveau Albus.

\- James, reviens ici tout de suite! Cria le cadet à son aîné qui ne fit que lever le dessin au-dessus de sa tête dans le jardin avant de se diriger vers le Terrier en courant.

Ce fut ce moment là que choisirent Rose et Lily pour intervenir et crier à James de revenir. Teddy finit par soulever Fred de terre, Dominique attrapa l'oreille de Louis qui vira au rouge et Albus put enfin se lancer à la poursuite de son frère pendant que Rose coinçait Roxanne. Tous ses cousins n'étaient pas des pourris finis en fin de compte. Albus partit en courant à la suite de son frère et finit par l'invectiver quand il le vit entrer dans la cuisine sans répondre. Sa mère allait sûrement l'entendre mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il arriva lui-même dans la cuisine et entendit le silence se faire dans le salon, il arrivait trop tard, il allait tuer son frère.

Rose et Lily arrivèrent derrière Albus et placèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne se redresse et ne rentre dans la pièce. James se tenait à côté de ses parents avec un grand sourire idiot et Albus se dirigea vers lui. Tous les regards se fixèrent immédiatement sur lui mais personne ne se risqua à dire quelque chose. Son cadeau se trouvait devant sa mère qui arborait un joli teint rouge brique tandis que son père était plutôt pâle. Albus s'arrêta devant son frère, considéra pendant un moment l'idée de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais y renonça, James était plus grand que lui, il n'y arriverait pas.

\- Maman, je peux récupérer mon cadeau? Demanda Albus à mi voix.

\- Oui, oui, oui… répondit elle.

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue mais ne l'empêcha pas de récupérer le dessin.

\- Je monte me coucher, bonne nuit.

Personne ne lui répondit mais Albus sentit le regard de son père le suivre tandis qu'il traversait le salon. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans l'escalier que la dispute dans le salon commença:

\- James, tu es un idiot fini! Cria sa sœur.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu aies émis beaucoup d'objections quand…

Albus monta les escaliers en courant et finit par s'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de son oncle Ron, où il passerait la nuit. Comme tous les ans, seuls les Potter, les Granger et la famille de Ron restaient au Terrier pour fêter Noël, les autres allaient passer le reste des fêtes dans la famille de leurs femmes.

Albus finit par s'asseoir sur le seul lit de la pièce, alluma la lampe de chevet et se mit à examiner son cadeau. Scorpius avait vraiment dessiné les moindres détails, il arrivait à voir quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur lui et la forme d'un autre corps imprimée dans les draps à ses côtés dans le lit. Le décor était celui de la salle sur demande et la tapisserie de fond qui représentait un lion et un serpent enlacés avait été reproduite. Le dessin était simplement magnifique et Albus arrivait parfaitement à deviner le soin avec lequel il avait été dessiné, un soin que son petit ami ne destinait qu'à ses travaux les plus importants et les plus précieux. Il finit par retirer le cadre et trouva les quelques mots griffonnés à l'arrière du parchemin: " Tu es magnifique. Je t'aime. S." Albus sourit, remit le dessin dans son cadre et le posa sur la table de chevet avant d'éteindre la lumière, d'enlever ses vêtements et de s'endormir. Il n'entendit pas sa cousine, Rose, venir toquer à sa porte quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Scorpius regarda son cousin qui avait l'air aussi ennuyé que lui pendant que les adultes parlaient d'argent et de rachat de sociétés. Les deux adolescents lâchèrent de longs soupirs avant que Scorpius ne prenne les choses en main et aille chercher un jeu de bataille explosive. Mais après quatre explosions, huit paires de regards noirs et une réprimande de Lucius Malefoy, les deux cousins durent finalement opter pour un jeu d'échec, beaucoup plus silencieux.

Ils jouèrent donc aux échecs mais augmentèrent un peu l'enjeu, le perdant de la partie devait effectuer un gage donné par le gagnant. C'est ainsi que Blaise Zabini se retrouva avec du sel dans son café, que la canne de Lucius Malefoy fut malencontreusement recouverte de chocolat et que la pince qui retenait les cheveux d'Astoria Malefoy disparut. Malheureusement, les deux cousins se firent confisquer leur jeu quand Daphné trouva la dite pince sur les genoux de son neveu. Edward décida donc de commencer un concours d'insulte avec son cousin qui se termina en fou rires incontrôlables. Ils allaient commencer à catapulter de la nourriture avec leurs cuillères quand une chouette toqua contre la vitre du salon. Scorpius s'excusa, prit un morceau de pain sur la table et alla lui ouvrir. Il prit le paquet qui lui était destiné et relâcha l'animal.

Scorpius referma la fenêtre mais ne revint pas à table. Il préférait ouvrir les cadeaux d'Albus, et notamment ses lettres, loin des adultes. Il défit donc le ruban qui entourait une longue boîte argentée, souleva le couvercle et laissa échapper un petit sifflement. Dans un écrin de coton blanc se trouvait une magnifique rose rouge. Scorpius la regarda quelques instants avant de dérouler le parchemin qui accompagnait son cadeau.

 _Scorpius,_

 _Il ne me reste que deux heures pour t'écrire cette lettre, deux heures, tu imagines? C'est si peu…_

 _Enfin, bref, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon frère est rentré d'Amérique pour les fêtes mais il ne m'a pas encore tué. Oh, il y a bien quelques farces par ci, par là mais rien de bien méchant, il passe la plupart de son temps avec la tête dans la cheminée pour parler avec sa petite-amie, rien d'intéressant._

Scorpius sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit son père.

\- Tout va bien Scorpius?

\- Très bien, pourquoi?

\- Ta mère était inquiète, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas quand tu ouvres des colis dont elle ne connaît pas la provenance!

\- Je n'ai rien à craindre de ces colis.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle t'a envoyé cette année?

Scorpius ne releva pas l'emploi du prénom féminin mais ses joues rosirent.

\- Une rose.

\- Une rose?

\- Oui, regarde.

Scorpius passa la boîte contenant la fleur à son père qui passa un doigt au centre de la fleur, ses yeux se voilèrent alors légèrement mais Scorpius ne remarqua rien, trop concentré sur sa lecture.

 _Ma sœur tient absolument à savoir ce que je vais t'envoyer cette année, comme si j'allais lui dire et mes parents n'arrêtent pas de me suivre du regard, c'est assez énervant._

 _Sinon, je suis pressé d'aller fêter Noël avec le reste de ma famille. Ne t'en fais pas, je penserai à toi. Ah oui, je devais te rappeler qu'après l'essai de l'an dernier, envoyer un petit pois dans le décolleté de ta tante n'est pas une bonne idée même si tu t'ennuyais ferme et que tu voulais mettre un peu d'ambiance…_

Scorpius rougit devant le souvenir. Ses oreilles ne s'étaient toujours pas remises de la colère de ses parents. Il aurait préféré qu'Albus oublie cet incident.

 _J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira. Non, ce n'est pas une simple rose! Arrête immédiatement de croire que je suis radin. Tu as vu ce que je t'ai offert l'an dernier, le bracelet que tu portes à la CHEVILLE m'a coûté une fortune!_

Scorpius sourit, il avait fallu un bon moment pour qu'il arrive à convaincre son petit ami que les Malefoy mâles ne portaient pas de bracelets. Albus avait boudé pendant deux jours, ne répondant pas à ses lettres avant de lui annoncer avec un grand sourire que les bracelets pouvaient se porter à la cheville. Le fin bijou composé de deux fils, un argenté et un doré, n'avait plus quitté sa cheville depuis.

 _Ah, oui, en parlant de ça, ne laisse personne toucher la rose, je l'ai imprégnée de souvenirs. De même, ne commence pas à les visionner en présence de quelqu'un, en effet des effets secondaires sont à prévoir, rien de méchant, je te rassure. De plus, tu ne peux pas sortir du souvenir tant qu'il n'est pas fini à moins que quelqu'un ne te retire la rose de la main._

Scorpius se retourna alors en se souvenant qu'il avait donné son cadeau à son père. Ce dernier avait un doigt posé au cœur de la rose et semblait très loin d'ici, Scorpius lui arracha la boîte des mains.

\- Père?

Devant le manque de réponse, il réessaya.

\- Père? Tu vas bien?

Drago ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il fronça les sourcils, pointa un doigt sur son fils, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche avant de rougir furieusement quand il croisa le regard inquiet de Scorpius.

\- Il me faut du vin, beaucoup de vin. Ou mieux du rhum…

Scorpius le regarda partir d'une démarche quelque peu chancelante et se promit de frapper Albus pour avoir traumatisé son père avant de continuer sa lecture.

 _Sur ce, amuse toi bien, n'embête pas trop ta famille, je tiens à te revoir en entier à la rentrée. J'attends ton cadeau avec impatience de même que les récits de ta soirée de Noël._

 _J'oubliais, papa a prévu de nous emmener sur le chemin de Traverse le deux janvier, si jamais cela t'intéresse!_

 _Tu me manques, j'ai hâte de te revoir._

 _Je t'aime._

 _A._

Scorpius sourit puis rangea la lettre dans la boîte avec la rose et regagna la table. Il s'assit en face de son cousin qui lui montra son père en train de vider une bouteille de whisky devant ses invités. Scorpius haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu autant traumatiser son père.

La soirée s'acheva rapidement après cela. Les deux cousins furent envoyés au lit par Astoria tandis que Narcissa essayait de comprendre ce que racontait un Drago imbibé d'alcool sous les yeux réprobateurs de Lucius et le grand sourire de Blaise. Scorpius souhaita une bonne nuit à Edward avant de le laisser entrer dans la chambre d'ami tandis que lui-même se rendait dans la sienne, le cadeau d'Albus sous le bras.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Scorpius se déshabilla rapidement pour se mettre en pyjama avant de s'installer en tailleur sur son lit et de sortir la rose de sa boîte en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher. Il la déposa sur ses couvertures et la contempla longuement avant de se décider à toucher le bout de la tige.

Scorpius fut transporté dans le corps d'Albus, le premier septembre deux mille dix sept, le jour de leur rentrée en première année. Albus était accompagné de sa cousine Rose quand il croisa Scorpius dans le couloir du Poudlard Express. Rose passa sans lui accorder le moindre regard mais il sentit Albus le détailler et sa curiosité s'éveiller avant qu'il ne suive sa cousine.

Scorpius émergea du souvenir et retira sa main de la tige de la rose. Il avait compris ce qu'avait fait Albus. Il avait bien imprégné la rose de ses souvenirs et cela forçait celui qui s'aventurait à toucher la plante à adopter le point de vue du jeune Potter. Scorpius avait vécu la scène à travers les yeux de son petit ami alors qu'il avait onze ans mais il avait aussi senti ses émotions. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en imaginant ce que son père avait pu voir. Mais il continua lentement en suivant la tige.

Scorpius put ainsi remarquer que la tige avait été séparée en sept morceaux. Chaque partie montrait la première rencontre des deux adolescents lors de leurs années scolaires et le blond pu suivre l'évolution des sentiments d'Albus à son égard. Cela passait de la curiosité pendant les deux premières années à de la joie pour les trois années suivantes puis enfin à un bonheur extatique.

Le jeune serpentard continua par la seule feuille qui avait été laissée à la plante et fut transporté au début de leur deuxième année, c'était leur première vraie rencontre. Albus montait les marches de la tour d'astronomie, en poussa la porte et marqua un point d'arrêt en voyant qu'elle était déjà occupée. Il finit par hausser les épaules, refermer la porte et s'asseoir, Scorpius sentit la curiosité revenir. Ils restèrent assis un moment en silence avant qu'Albus ne prenne la parole:

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Scorpius se vit relever la tête et regarder le garçon avec de grands yeux.

\- Je… dessine.

\- Tu dessines quoi?

\- Le parc au clair de lune.

\- Je peux voir?

Scorpius lui montra son dessin au fusain qu'il avait commencé deux heures plus tôt et il sentit de l'admiration poindre chez Albus. Il se vit retourner à son dessin et Albus se plongea dans ses pensées, il avait eu envie d'être un peu seul. Les regards que le monde portait sur lui lui pesaient et son frère s'était à nouveau moqué de lui pour une chose insignifiante. De plus Albus se sentait seul, il avait des amis, il trainait avec sa cousine et avec Alice Londubat mais n'avait pas de vrai ami qui le comprenait avec qui partager tous ses problèmes, certes ses compagnons de dortoir étaient sympathiques mais Albus se voyait mal leur confier toutes ses ruminations. Finalement vers minuit, Scorpius se leva, enjamba Albus et ouvrit la porte de la tour d'astronomie avant de se décider à dire:

\- Je reviendrai demain soir.

Il n'avait jamais su qu'un sourire avait pris place sur le visage d'Albus et qu'un sentiment d'espoir avait envahi son cœur, espoir qu'il avait peut être trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprendrait.

Scorpius réintégra son corps. Ils s'étaient compris, se dit-il. Les deux garçons avaient le même problème, ils devaient supporter leur nom. Le nom de Potter amenait immanquablement la célébrité et les attentes du public, le nom de Malefoy apportait la haine et la peur. Ainsi, Albus avait été accosté par des personnes désirant devenir ses amis mais il avait compris, plus tard, qu'elles n'étaient intéressées, le plus souvent, que par la célébrité qui résultait de son nom de famille et non par Albus lui-même tandis qu'au contraire, presque personne n'approchait Scorpius, ils avaient tous peur de lui ou plutôt de son nom, il était donc très souvent seul. Ainsi, ils s'étaient trouvés et ne s'étaient plus séparés, leurs rencontres au sommet de la tour d'astronomie avaient scellé leur amitié.

Il continua par les quelques épines qui restaient sur la tige et fut surpris d'y trouver certaines de leurs disputes. Celle qui était survenue en quatrième année à cause du comportement de James le marqua. Les deux garçons s'étaient engueulés ou plutôt Scorpius avait crié sur Albus pendant une dizaine de minutes au sujet du mauvais sort que James lui avait lancé le jour même et qui lui avait fait passer toute la journée à l'hôpital. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa colère et se disait aujourd'hui encore qu'il l'avait dirigée contre la mauvaise personne. Albus avait beau avoir été présent, il n'avait rien pu faire ayant été retenu par sa cousine et Alice Londubat pour l'empêcher d'avoir des ennuis. Mais ce qui le fit se sentir encore plus mal, une fois qu'il fut revenu dans son corps, fut le fait qu'il sentit qu'Albus avait été d'accord avec Scorpius quant au fait que son frère avait dépassé les bornes et il découvrit aussi à quel point Albus s'était senti mal ce soir là tandis que Scorpius l'empêchait de s'expliquer. Il se vit claquer la porte de la tour d'astronomie et sentit quelques larmes couler sur les joues d'Albus.

Scorpius se sentit très mal en ressortant de ce souvenir. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste avec Albus mais ne s'était jamais vraiment excusé de son comportement. Il sourit en repensant que le lendemain James avait été pris de violents vomissement sans que personne n'en trouve la raison, il avait toujours été sûr qu'Albus en était la cause mais n'avait jamais réussi à le prouver. Il se ressaisit finalement en se disant que tout allait bien maintenant, malgré les problèmes, ils s'en étaient toujours sortis.

Scorpius posa enfin sa main sur un des pétales de la fleur et fut transporté. Il s'agissait de leur premier baiser. Cela était arrivé au début de leur sixième année, Albus venait de rompre avec la fille Crivey et avait acculé Scorpius dans un couloir aux alentours de midi. Il sentit l'admiration d'Albus devant sa beauté et son envie de le toucher. Lui-même était coincé entre le corps de l'autre adolescent et le mur et ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait une tête aussi apeurée. Finalement Albus se pencha et murmura:

\- Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais mais je l'ai finalement découvert. Toi.

Et il l'embrassa. Il sentit la joie d'Albus, son désir mais aussi son appréhension, son estime pour lui et la peur qu'il avait de le blesser. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Scorpius quand il revint dans son corps, c'était tellement beau. Il ferma les yeux et se souvint de la fin de la scène qu'Albus avait omise. Le jeune Serpentard avait été choqué, il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un et Albus lui avait fait peur. Ils ne s'étaient plus parler pendant une semaine, le temps pour Scorpius d'assimiler les informations et les actes de son meilleur ami.

Il fit lentement le tour des pétales et fut submergé par des souvenirs de plus en plus intenses et intimes. La première fois qu'Albus avait ressenti de l'amour pour lui, la première fois que Scorpius avait initié un baiser, leur premier toucher intime, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus nus, leur premier bain ensemble et la première fois où ils avaient failli être découverts par quelqu'un alors que Scorpius volait un rapide baiser à son petit ami.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration en se remémorant ses instants. Il avait été heureux, il l'était toujours. En fait, Albus était son bonheur. Puis son sourire s'effaça, il manquait une première fois. Si cette première fois se trouvait au cœur de la rose, il allait tuer Albus puis effacer la mémoire de son père. Scorpius prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

Il finit une nouvelle fois dans le corps d'Albus et se vit ouvrir la porte de la salle sur demande en jetant un dernier regard sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Il entra dans la pièce et remarqua que lui-même était déjà présent, assis dans un fauteuil. Albus avança dans la pièce et se plaça sur les genoux de son petit ami.

\- Tu es en retard.

\- Désolé, j'ai dû semer Rose, Lily et Alice. Mais je suis tout à toi maintenant.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Scorpius retourna dans son corps une demi-heure plus tard. C'était bien leur première fois. Il allait tuer son petit ami. Son père avait vu le début de sa première relation sexuelle avec un homme, car oui, Albus ne pouvait pas être pris pour une fille. Il se demanda jusqu'où était arrivé son père, pas bien loin mais avant ou après que son fils gémisse le nom de son petit ami? Scorpius rougit tout seul dans le noir et se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller quand son problème se fit connaître. Il se remit sur son dos et regarda son entrejambe, il y avait en effet des effets secondaires. Albus allait souffrir.

* * *

Albus fut réveillé le jour de Noël par sa cousine, Rose, qui tambourinait à la porte de sa chambre. Il grogna en espérant qu'elle allait s'en aller, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir du monde. Il dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence, sa cousine n'allait pas lâcher prise aussi facilement. Albus se leva donc, enfila le jean qu'il portait la veille et lui ouvrit.

\- Rose?

\- Tu vas bien?

Albus ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question et la laissa entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'assit au bout du lit et rougit en voyant le dessin sur la table de chevet. Albus se dépêcha de le cacher.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. On n'aurait pas dû se mêler de tes affaires.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû. Qu'est ce que je vais raconter à Papa et Maman, moi? Et James, il va jamais me laisser tranquille! Marmonna Albus en se laissant tomber aux côtés de sa cousine.

\- Oh si, il te laissera tranquille. Il n'en menait vraiment pas large hier soir! Lily lui a passé le savon de sa vie avant de déballer ce qu'elle savait de sa relation avec Martha Barrow, tu sais la fille qui s'est tapé tous les septième années de la promotion de James!

\- J'aurais peut être dû rester alors…

Rose haussa les épaules puis elle regarda Albus droit dans les yeux. Elle attendait quelque chose, quelque chose que son cousin ne pouvait pas lui donner, du moins pas encore.

\- Je suis désolé, Rose, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Pas encore. J'ai promis à cette personne de ne rien dire avant qu'elle ne soit prête.

Rose hocha lentement la tête en continuant de scruter son cousin avant de regarder fixement le sol. Albus sut dès lors qu'il l'avait blessée. Ils s'étaient toujours tout raconté, ils avaient toujours été très proches et Rose se sentait exclue. Albus soupira, il devait lui dire quelque chose. Il finit par se coucher en travers du lit et se mit à parler.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans le Poudlard Express, enfin sur le quai d'abord mais je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, j'avais trop peur de finir à Serpentard.

Rose laissa échapper un soupir, tout le monde savait que _tous_ les Weasley finissaient à Gryffondor et Albus avait du sang Weasley dans les veines!

\- Oncle Ron avait déclaré que cette personne se trouvait hors limite mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être curieux. Je n'ai pas osé l'approcher la première année puis un soir, en fait le cinq octobre deux mille dix huit, je suis monté sur la tour d'astronomie. J'avais envie d'être seul parce que j'étais à nouveau le centre des regards et que James m'avait énervé. Et en y allant, je l'ai trouvé, là-bas, il… elle dessinait le parc au clair de lune.

Rose ne remarqua pas la légère erreur de son cousin et demanda:

\- Ça vient d'elle tous les dessins qui ornent les murs de ta chambre?

\- Oui. Le premier a été le dessin du parc, celui qu'… elle faisait quand on s'est rencontrés. En fait, je le lui ai plutôt piqué mais elle m'a laissé faire. Depuis, elle me donne la plupart de ses œuvres et je lui donne la plupart de mes sculptures.

Rose fronça les sourcils. Albus adorait sculpter le bois, une passion qu'il avait piqué à leur tante Audrey quand il avait sept ans, Ginny avait failli faire une crise cardiaque la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu avec des instruments coupants dans les mains.

\- Le mystère de la disparition des sculptures a donc été résolu!

\- Ouais, sourit-il. On est devenus amis en seconde année mais tout a changé en cinquième année, quand je suis sortie avec des filles mais… comment dire? Ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour que je comprenne que ce que je voulais, c'était _lui._

\- Lui? Demanda Rose perdue.

\- Elle. C'est pareil.

Rose plissa les yeux et regarda le visage rougissant de son cousin. Elle n'était pas dupe.

\- Albus, tu es gay?

\- Que… ? Quoi…? Non, mais ça va pas la tête… Qui t'as mis cette idée…, paniqua t-il.

\- Arrête.

Albus se releva lentement pour faire face à sa cousine et meilleure amie.

\- Ecoute, même si tu es gay, tu restes Albus. Je ne vais pas me mettre à t'ignorer ou à te traiter de tous les noms pour ça. C'est une partie de ta personnalité mais tu restes le même à mes yeux, ça ne te diminue en rien.

\- Rose…, murmura Albus avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Il se pourrait que je sois gay.

Rose rit avant de déclarer:

\- Je suis juste déçue que tu ne m'aies rien dit avant!

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose facile à dire. Ohh, Papa et Maman, ils vont dire quoi? Rose?

\- Calme-toi. Oncle Harry et Tante Ginny sont des personnes très ouvertes qui t'aiment, ils n'y verront aucun inconvénient. De même pour la famille, Albus, tout se passera bien, tu verras.

\- Merci, dit il en s'éloignant de sa cousine.

\- Alors, qui est l'heureux élu?

\- Je ne peux rien dire. Du moins pas sans son accord, on est dans une situation un peu délicate.

\- Hors limite? Demanda t-elle en souriant.

\- Hors limite, répondit il, et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de deviner qui c'est! La prévint-il.

\- Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Il n'y a pas trente six personnes hors limite. Si tu avais été hétérosexuel, j'aurais dit la fille Nott à Serpentard mais comme tu es gay et qu'il semble avoir notre âge…

Les yeux de Rose s'ouvrirent alors en grand, sa mâchoire se décrocha et elle laissa échapper un "Ohh" sonore.

\- Malefoy! Tu sors avec Malefoy, le fils du furet?

\- Rose, siffla Albus, tu n'étais pas censée deviner!

\- J'arrive pas à y croire! Papa va être furieux…

\- Merci pour ton soutien.

\- Tu as osé! Le fils Malefoy! Franchement, si j'avais su que c'était possible, j'aurais tenté ma chance avant toi!

Albus lui jeta un regard des plus incrédules.

\- Quoi? Il est plutôt mignon.

\- Ton père aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque. Je pense que tu es très bien avec Matthew!

\- Albus! S'écria Rose en rougissant.

Un sourire des plus satisfaits prit place sur le visage d'Albus mais fut vite effacé par les dernières nouvelles de sa cousine.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, grand-mère m'a envoyée te chercher. Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Mais je te conseille de prendre une douche avant de descendre et de changer de fringues si tu ne veux pas que ta mère te fasse une crise.

Rose se leva avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son père.

\- Rose? Appela Albus avant qu'elle ne sorte.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien.

\- Merci.

Elle hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

* * *

Quand Albus descendit dans la cuisine, un silence de mort se fit avant que tout le monde ne se mette à le saluer en même temps. Il répondit à tout le monde sauf à son frère qu'il décida d'ignorer puis prit place aux côtés de Rose. Molly lui servit une tasse de chocolat chaud et Rose déposa deux toasts légèrement grillés sur son assiette. Il s'empressa de manger après avoir remarqué les cernes sous les yeux de ses parents et la rougeur des joues de son oncle et sa tante quand ils le regardaient. Il eut fini de manger en un temps record et s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand son père le retint par un bras.

\- Al…

\- C'est bon, je vais bien. J'ai juste deux ou trois trucs à faire.

\- Albus…

\- Non, vraiment Papa, tout va bien. Aucun problème.

\- Albus, dit alors sa mère, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.

Le cadet des Potter soupira, jeta un regard noir à son frère qui se ratatina sur sa chaise avant de répondre.

\- Je suppose. Ecoutez, finissez votre petit-déjeuner, je vous attends en haut.

\- Je t'accompagne, offrit Ginny, j'ai fini de toute façon.

\- Tu es sûre, Maman?

\- Bien sûr, ton père aussi d'ailleurs. Tu viens, Harry?

\- Tout de suite? Marmonna t-il en avalant une moitié de toast.

Il reçut pour seule réponse un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- C'est bon, j'ai fini, s'écria t-il.

Les trois membres de la famille Potter sortirent prestement de table et Albus les mena au sommet du Terrier. Il remarqua quand même que son père s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine pour dire à James de ne pas bouger. En effet, son frère avait la mauvaise habitude d'écouter aux portes. Albus lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissant.

Ginny entra la première dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit, son regard fit le tour de la pièce et s'arrêta quelques instants sur le cadre retourné qui reposait sur la table de nuit avant qu'elle ne rougisse et ne reporte son attention sur son mari qui insonorisait la pièce. Harry s'assit à côté de sa femme pendant qu'Albus prenait la seule chaise de la pièce et la plaçait en face de ses parents.

Le silence dura plusieurs minutes et la tension augmenta d'autant pendant que les trois personnes présentes se dévisageaient sans savoir quoi dire. Ce fut Albus qui brisa le silence.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Ça a un peu refroidi la soirée, non?

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire et Harry sourit.

\- Un peu? Beaucoup oui, remarqua la rousse. Ne t'en fais pas, James en a eu pour son compte. Par contre, j'ai appris des choses que je n'aurais pas voulu savoir sur mes fils. Enfin, il a été au moins aussi embarrassé que toi.

Albus hocha la tête et espéra que cela allait servir de leçon à son idiot de frère, bien qu'il en doutât fortement.

\- Pour en revenir à toi, dit doucement Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que tu nous parles de cette fille. Après ce qu'il y a eu l'air de s'être passé entre vous, je pense que tu pourrais même nous la présenter.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, répondit Albus pour gagner du temps.

\- Tu ne l'as pas mise enceinte au moins? Demanda Ginny d'une voix paniquée.

\- NON… non!

Mais où sa mère allait-elle chercher ce genre d'idées? Se demanda Albus en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Vous étiez protégés?

\- Maman!

\- C'est important Albus. Alors, oui ou non?

\- Oui, on était protégés. J'ai retenu la leçon, pas la peine de me reparler de ça.

De toute façon, réfléchit Albus, ce que ses parents lui avaient raconté ne lui avait pas vraiment servi. Scorpius et lui avaient dû trouver des moyens de protection adaptés aux homosexuels ainsi que des explications sur le sexe entre deux hommes, la salle sur demande avait été d'une grande utilité.

\- Alors, reprit Ginny, qui est l'heureuse élue?

Albus la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius, c'était hors de question. Devait-il leur dire qu'il sortait avec un garçon ou continuer à leur mentir? Sa discussion avec Rose l'avait rassuré mais il restait inquiet. Comment allait réagir ses parents? Et son frère? Et Lily? Il poussa un profond soupir qui lui valut des regards inquiets. La vérité finirait bien par sortir, réfléchit-il, et si ses parents apprenaient alors qu'il leur avait menti en toute connaissance de cause, ils risquaient d'être déçus, peinés voire même en colère. Et il ne tenait pas à mettre ses parents en colère. De toute façon, Rose avait bien dit qu'ils l'aimaient alors tout devrait bien se passer, non? Albus décida de se lancer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire de qui il s'agit, non laissez moi finir, dit il en levant les mains devant lui pour empêcher ses parents de parler, je ne peux pas vous le dire parce qu'elle est un homme. Je sors avec un homme, je suis gay.

Voilà, c'était dit. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça finalement. Il regarda d'abord sa mère dont la bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait toutes les cinq secondes et dont les yeux étaient agrandis par la stupeur puis son père qui semblait le scruter. Son visage ne reflétait rien, pas de peine, pas de dégoût, pas de haine mais pas d'étonnement ou de perplexité non plus, cela l'inquiéta. Albus finit par baisser la tête et se mit à regarder le paquet devenu si soudainement intéressant, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir. C'est ce qui fit réagir Ginny. Elle se leva, se mit à genoux devant son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, Albus, tout va bien. Calme-toi.

Elle le berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et Albus sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule. Puis Harry se joignit à l'embrassade.

\- Il te rend heureux, Albus? Demanda t-il.

Le concerné réussit à hoqueter que oui entre deux sanglots et cela sembla suffire à son père dont la présence réconfortante ne s'éloigna pas.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Albus pour se calmer, il avait eu tellement peur de décevoir sa famille ou de se faire rejeter. Ginny finit par revenir s'asseoir sur le lit et entraîna son cadet avec elle tandis que Harry s'installait dans la chaise laissée libre.

\- Albus, commença t-il, nous sommes heureux que tu aies choisi de partager cette information avec nous. Je suis sûr que ça n'a pas dû être facile de nous le dire. Et sache que tu restes notre fils même si tu aimes les hommes, et en tant que tel, nous serons toujours là pour toi, toujours.

\- Merci, chuchota Albus.

\- C'est normal, mon chou, répondit Ginny. La famille c'est sacré. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous ou peur de nous dire quelque chose. Nous t'acceptons comme tu es et le ferons toujours.

Albus hocha la tête.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'avais vraiment peur de vous le dire, peur de votre réaction. Mais je suis content de vous l'avoir dit. Est-ce que je dois l'annoncer au reste de la famille aussi?

\- Pas avant que tu ne sois prêt, Al, répondit Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils t'accepteront comme tu es. Ils connaissent tous l'importance de la famille et personne ne te renierait pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que ta sexualité.

Albus hocha à nouveau la tête et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne peux pas vous dire avec qui je sors. Du moins, pas encore. Je dois d'abord lui en parler, voir ce qu'il en pense. Notre situation est un peu compliquée.

\- On comprend parfaitement, Al, répondit Ginny, on attendra encore un peu, mais tu as intérêt à nous le présenter avant que tu ne le demandes en mariage!

\- Maman! Geignit Albus.

Ginny éclata de rire et Harry sourit à son fils.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire sur lui? Il doit bien y avoir deux ou trois choses qui ne sont pas classées top sécrètes? S'enquit Ginny. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés?

Et Albus passa l'heure suivante à parler avec ses parents de Scorpius et à leur apprendre combien il le rendait heureux.

* * *

Scorpius fut réveillé le matin de Noël par des coups frénétiques sur la porte de sa chambre. Il grogna, roula sur lui-même avant de regarder l'horloge qui ornait le mur de sa chambre. Il était sept heures du matin. Scorpius finit par se lever, remit le bas de son pyjama qu'il avait enlevé la veille et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

\- Père?

Drago n'attendit pas que son fils l'autorise à entrer avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

\- Ferme la porte avant que ta mère n'arrive.

Scorpius obtempéra.

\- Père, il est sept heures du matin!

\- Je sais mais nous devons parler. C'est urgent.

Drago s'assit au bout du lit et fit signe à son fils de le rejoindre. Scorpius soupira avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Son père se passa deux fois la main dans les cheveux avant de se décider à parler.

\- Il s'agit de hier soir.

Le peu de couleur qui avait pris place sur le visage de Scorpius disparut rapidement. Ce qui était arrivé lui revint en mémoire et il en fut mortifié. Il regarda brièvement la rose qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à rencontrer des souvenirs qui te concernaient quand j'ai touché cette rose… Et je m'en excuse, ils ne m'étaient pas destinés.

\- C'est pas grave, croassa Scorpius.

\- J'ai d'abord été mortifié en comprenant que tu voyais un garçon. J'ai pensé à la famille, au fait que tu ne pourrais pas continuer la lignée et aux problèmes que cela pourraient t'amener. Je me suis imaginé les regards que les autres allaient porter sur toi. J'étais prêt à t'engueuler et à t'interdire de le revoir. J'étais prêt à briser votre amour pour essayer de te rendre la vie plus facile en me disant que tu me pardonnerais avec le temps.

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge de Scorpius qui ferma les yeux. Il avait peur, qu'allait-il faire si son père lui interdisait de continuer son histoire? Choisirait-il sa famille ou son amour? Pourrait-il quitter ses parents sans un regard en arrière?

\- Et puis l'ampleur des choses que j'allais te dire m'a sauté à la figure. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en te disant cela, je risquais de te perdre. Et je ne veux pas te perdre, Scorpius, je t'aime. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent mais je t'aime et ta mère t'aime aussi.

Le jeune blond hocha la tête, un peu soulagé par la tournure que prenaient les choses.

\- J'ai réfléchi cette nuit, beaucoup. Quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais pas mal de problèmes et j'avais déjà vu tellement de choses. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à l'amour.

Scorpius savait que son père faisait référence à la guerre et l'écouta patiemment, Drago Malefoy ne parlait pas souvent de cette période de sa vie.

\- Une fois la guerre finie, personne ne voulait s'approcher de nous. Le nom de Malefoy était terni, sali. Et quand je me suis trouvé en âge de me marier, je n'avais personne. C'est ma mère qui a trouvé Astoria. Les Greengrass avaient besoin d'argent et j'avais besoin d'une femme. Le mariage a été arrangé rapidement. Je n'étais pas amoureux de ta mère, je ne la connaissais que très peu et réciproquement.

Scorpius n'avait jamais su que le mariage de ses parents avait été arrangé et il écouta avec d'autant plus d'attention.

\- Au début, nous étions gênés en la présence l'un de l'autre mais nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier. J'aime ta mère maintenant mais, parfois, je me dis que j'aurais pu trouver mieux.

Drago regarda alors son fils qui le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Ma vie me convient mais notre couple n'a pas été basé, au départ, sur l'amour et cela se voit encore aujourd'hui. Je mène mes affaires et Astoria les siennes, j'ai mes amis, elle a les siens… Mais il y a une chose que nous aimons tous les deux, c'est toi. Quand tu es né, je n'aimais pas encore ta mère comme je l'aime aujourd'hui et je me suis promis de ne jamais te faire souffrir par un mariage arrangé. Je voulais que tu aies la chance de connaître le vrai amour, celui avec un grand A qui nous a fait défaut à ta mère et à moi.

\- Ça veut dire que…?

\- J'ai envisagé de te faire épouser une jeune fille de bonne famille cette nuit pour te faire rentrer dans la normalité puis j'ai compris que tu aurais été malheureux. Et je ne veux que ton bonheur alors… je veux bien te laisser continuer ton histoire avec ce jeune homme.

\- Merci père.

Drago hocha la tête avant de continuer.

\- Cela ne va pas être facile mais je veux bien essayer d'être compréhensif. Et puis, le monde ne se portera pas plus mal si le nom de Malefoy disparaît de la surface de la terre. Nous avons fait assez de mal comme cela.

\- Merci père, merci. Je sais que cela n'a pas dû être facile à accepter.

\- Ça ne l'est pas mais nous faisons tous des compromis pour ceux que nous aimons.

Drago finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

\- N'oublie jamais que nous t'aimons.

\- Je vous aime aussi.

Drago hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Scorpius se laissa retomber sur son lit. Le discours de son père l'avait ébranlé. Il avait toujours imaginé que ses parents s'étaient mariés par amour, qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément. Il s'était trompé. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était vrai que ses parents n'étaient pas très proches, ils avaient chacun leurs affaires, leurs amis, leurs passe temps et au milieu de tout ça, lui. C'était lui qui faisait tenir cette famille, il ne pouvait pas les quitter. Scorpius finit par soupirer avant d'entrer dans sa salle de bain, une longue journée l'attendait.

* * *

Albus essayait de se concentrer sur son livre de potions en cette fin d'après midi mais le fait que son frère n'arrêtait pas de le fixer le gênait. Il lui jeta un énième regard noir avant de reprendre sa phrase là où il l'avait laissée. Il arriva à la moitié de son paragraphe avant qu'un toussotement ne se fasse entendre.

\- Oui, James?

\- Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

Albus le regarda droit dans les yeux et eut la joie de voir le regard de son frère s'abaisser.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû fourrer mon nez dans ce qui ne me regarde pas, marmonna t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Tu devrais l'être.

\- Alors, est ce que…?

\- Est-ce que quoi?

\- Est-ce que je suis pardonné?

Albus claqua son livre avant de se lever.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu puisses te faire pardonner aussi facilement cette fois-ci.

Et il disparut dans la cuisine où sa grand-mère, sa tante et sa mère préparaient le repas sous le regard de Madame Granger. Il s'installa à la table et proposa son aide aux femmes qui la déclinèrent. Hermione le questionna ensuite sur le titre de son ouvrage et une discussion sur les propriétés du venin des acromantules s'engagea. Ils furent pourtant coupés dans leur discussion quand un hibou grand-duc vint frapper son bec contre le carreau d'une des fenêtres de la cuisine. Albus fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'animal de Scorpius mais se dépêcha de récupérer la lettre qui lui était adressée. Il la décacheta précautionneusement sous les regards scrutateurs des membres de sa famille et se mit à lire.

 _Albus,_

 _Je te jure qu'à la rentrée, je vais te tuer. Tu vas souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir._

Albus fronça les sourcils, qu'avait-il encore fait pour mettre son petit-copain dans cet état?

 _J'ai ouvert ton cadeau quand il est arrivé, comme tous les ans, et je l'ai montré à mon père. Il l'a effleuré du doigt et s'est retrouvé plongé dans le souvenir que renfermait le cœur de la rose. J'espère que tu es fier de toi, je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie! Tu ne pouvais pas écrire les précautions à prendre au début de ta lettre, non?_

 _Enfin, mon père est venu me parler ce matin. Je crois qu'il a été horrifié de découvrir que je sortais avec un garçon mais il s'est repris. Il m'a donné sa bénédiction. Il est au courant et il est prêt à accepter ma sexualité si cela me rend heureux. Tout est trop beau pour être vrai, j'ai peur de me réveiller demain et de me rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Enfin, profitons-en, carpe diem._

 _Sinon, mon Réveillon s'est plutôt bien passé. Je n'ai pas envoyé de petit pois dans le décolleté de ma tante cette année (Etais-tu obligé de me rappeler cette anecdote?) mais j'ai réussi à recouvrir la canne de mon grand-père de chocolat, je suis assez fier de moi. Mes grands-mères ont à nouveau essayé de me trouver une femme pour ma vie future et se désolent de ne pas encore avoir d'arrière petits-enfants, je me demande vraiment si elles vont bien._

 _Comment s'est passé ton Réveillon? Pas trop mouvementé j'espère._

 _J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. Tu me manques._

 _S._

 _PS: J'ai réussi à convaincre Père de m'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse le deux janvier. J'espère t'y croiser et si possible te voler un peu de ton temps._

 _PPS: Merci pour ton cadeau. Il m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et je ne dis pas ça pour être poli. Par contre, je vais devoir te faire payer les effets secondaires au centuple. J'attends la rentrée avec impatience._

Quand il arriva à la fin de la lettre, Albus arborait un sourire idiot. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu quelques petits problèmes pendant les fêtes. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être heureux, Scorpius avait eu la bénédiction de son père. Leur relation n'était plus vraiment hors-limite. Bien sûr, il ne doutait pas que la révélation de leur partenaire respectif allait engendrer quelques vagues mais il se sentait déjà plus confiant après avoir lu cette lettre. Il la replia avec précaution sous les regards des femmes de la maison avant de se lever.

\- Albus? Demanda sa mère.

\- Je reviens, leur annonça t-il.

Albus monta rapidement dans la chambre qu'il occupait, récupéra sa chouette, un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre avant de redescendre dans la cuisine. Il se réinstalla à la table, toujours sous les regards des membres de sa famille, leur nombre avait d'ailleurs augmenté, et se mit à écrire une réponse. Il ne se formalisa pas des regards scrutateurs de sa famille et finit sa lettre en une trentaine de minutes. Il l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette avant de lui murmurer le prénom du destinataire. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans le ciel avant de se retourner vers sa famille.

\- Il y a un problème, mon chéri? Demanda Ginny.

\- Aucun, répondit Albus. Son père est au courant qu'il fréquente un garçon et…

\- _Il_? S'enquit Ron.

Albus rougit avant de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, il.

Il attendit les remarques qui allaient surgir mais personne ne fit de commentaires. James préféra se taire devant les regards de ses parents et les autres étaient trop abasourdis pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut finalement Lily qui brisa le silence.

\- Il a intérêt à te traiter correctement ou il aura à faire à moi.

Albus sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est un ange.

\- Ohh, mon petit, s'écria Molly Weasley en engouffrant son petit-fils dans ses bras, il faut absolument que tu nous le présentes. Je tiens à rencontrer celui qui a réussi à te rendre si heureux!

\- Un jour, grand-mère, je te le promets.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire attendre aussi longtemps que Percy. Trois ans avant qu'il ne nous la présente. Il lui a fallu trois ans pour nous présenter Audrey!

\- Je vais essayer de faire mieux.

\- Comment son père a pris la nouvelle? Demanda Hermione en revenant au sujet de départ.

\- Assez mal au début apparemment mais il a fini par lui donner sa bénédiction après avoir réfléchi toute la nuit.

\- Tant mieux, dit Harry doucement.

Albus hocha la tête avant d'essayer de répondre aux questions suivantes sans dévoiler trop de choses sur son petit-ami et leur vie amoureuse. Il ne tenait pas à devoir expliquer son choix pour le moment, se sentir accepté par sa famille sans aucun jugement était juste ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Scorpius se retrouvait coincé entre ses deux parents à l'air renfrogné pour le dîner et souhaita pour la centième fois que la famille de sa tante soit restée pour le repas. Leurs invités avaient quitté le manoir au milieu de l'après midi et Scorpius en avait profité pour mettre son petit ami au courant des dernières nouvelles avant de rejoindre sa mère dans la bibliothèque pour lui annoncer son homosexualité. Astoria avait écouté son fils avec attention avant de lui annoncer qu'elle était contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un qui le rendait heureux. Scorpius avait quand même remarqué qu'elle était déçue, il ne lui avait pas demandé d'explication et l'avait laissée sortir quand elle avait déclaré qu'elle devait parler à son mari.

Scorpius se retrouvait donc à table, entre ses deux parents qui arboraient des visages fermés. La discussion qui avait dû avoir lieu ne semblait pas s'être bien déroulée. Il savait que sa mère avait toujours voulu des petits-enfants et il se demandait si sa réserve ne venait pas de là. Il finit par examiner attentivement son assiette et enfourna un morceau de dinde dans sa bouche. Le repas s'éternisait et personne ne se décidait à briser le silence oppressant.

Les Malefoy furent sauvés de cette ambiance épaisse au milieu du dessert par une chouette qui se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Drago se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, tendit la main et la retira tout aussi rapidement.

\- Scorpius, c'est pour toi.

Le jeune homme se leva, croisa son père qui portait son doigt à ses lèvres, la chouette avait dû le pincer. Il sourit alors en apercevant Orage. Il la caressa doucement, détacha la lettre d'Albus avant de retourner s'installer à table. Drago avait enroulé son doigt dans sa serviette et dit à son fils:

\- Tu seras prié de demander à ton copain de dresser sa chouette. C'est la deuxième fois en six ans qu'elle me pince!

\- Tu devrais savoir qu'elle est assez protectrice de son courrier depuis la dernière fois.

\- J'espérais que ça avait changé.

Scorpius haussa les épaules avant de déplier le parchemin qui portait l'écriture d'Albus.

 _Scorpius,_

 _Permet moi de te féliciter, c'est la plus longue lettre que j'ai jamais reçue venant de ta part!_

 _Je suis désolé que ton père ait appris que tu sortais avec un garçon de cette façon, cela n'a pas dû être vraiment facile à accepter. Tout est de ma faute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis pourtant heureux qu'il t'ait donné ta bénédiction. Il ne reste plus qu'à lui faire accepter que tu sortes avec un Potter…_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, réfléchit Scorpius. Et il devait encore convaincre sa mère que son homosexualité n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose et qu'éventuellement elle pourrait quand même avoir des petits-enfants, l'adoption existait par Merlin!

 _Je suis content que ton Réveillon se soit assez bien passé considérant l'incident. Et oui, j'étais obligé de te rappeler l'incident du petit-pois. J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de ton grand-père quand il a pris sa canne recouverte de chocolat en main._

 _Mon Réveillon a été assez mouvementé aussi. J'ai reçu ton cadeau dans la cabane qui se trouve au bout du jardin chez mes grands-parents. J'étais avec tous mes cousins, mon frère et ma sœur. J'ai lu ta lettre et ai refermé l'emballage de ton cadeau. La curiosité de mon frère a été piquée et il m'a arraché le paquet des mains avant de lire ta lettre à haute voix et de montrer ton œuvre à tout le monde (le dessin est magnifique par ailleurs, je l'accrocherai dans ma chambre dès que je rentrerai). Puis il est parti en courant avec le cadre dans les mains et s'est empressé d'aller montrer mon cadeau à tous les adultes, oui, mes parents l'ont vu._

Scorpius rougit furieusement en imaginant son cadeau passer entre toutes les mains de la famille des Potter, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dessiner Albus nu?

 _J'ai récupéré le dessin, ne t'en fais pas. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de ma vie, un peu comme toi. Je suis allé me coucher immédiatement après l'incident. Ce matin, Rose est venue me parler, je lui ai dit que j'étais gay et elle a deviné qu'il s'agissait de toi. Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais qu'on avait prévu d'attendre mais je n'ai rien pu faire. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop._

Scorpius ferma lentement les yeux en essayant de s'imaginer à quoi allait ressembler la rentrée. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec tout le clan Potter Weasley sur le dos, il tenait à sa vie.

 _Mes parents sont venus me parler aussi, je leur ai dit que j'étais gay. Ils m'ont donné leur bénédiction et espèrent te rencontrer très bientôt. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer._

 _Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on se voie en tête à tête pour parler de tout ça. Je te propose seize heures, l'impasse à côté de Fleury et Bott le deux janvier, je fausserai compagnie à mon père._

 _Je tenais encore à te remercier pour ton cadeau. Il m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Il y a des jours comme ça où je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies bien voulu de moi, je crois que je regarderai ce dessin à partir de maintenant ces jours là._

 _Je t'aime._

 _A._

 _PS: J'attends tes représailles avec impatience._

Scorpius replia lentement le parchemin avant de le poser à côté de son assiette.

\- Un problème, mon chéri? Demanda Astoria.

\- Non mère. Il a juste annoncé à sa famille qu'il sortait avec un garçon. Ils veulent me rencontrer.

\- Ils veulent te rencontrer? Est-ce qu'ils savent qui tu es? Demanda Drago.

Scorpius fit signe que non. Il se ratatina sur sa chaise. Les Potter voulaient le rencontrer, ils allaient le détester. Ils allaient le détester comme ils détestaient son père. Et ce n'est sûrement pas le petit Albus idéaliste qui allait réussir à les faire changer d'avis. Il se mit à trembler. Ce fut son père qui vint le rassurer. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avant de parler:

\- Scorpius, ce garçon, il te connaît, il sait qui tu es, à quoi tu ressembles et s'il tient vraiment à toi, il te défendra devant sa famille. De plus, tu es un jeune homme courtois et bien élevé, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils te détestent.

Scorpius hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

\- Mon chéri, commença Astoria, s'ils n'arrivent pas à voir le beau jeune homme qui se trouve devant eux, c'est qu'ils ne te méritent pas. Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que toute cette histoire m'enchante mais je ne tiens pas à te voir malheureux alors prends la vie comme elle vient et fonce. Je suis sûre qu'ils t'apprécieront.

\- Merci Mère.

Scorpius finit par revenir à son pudding mais il n'était toujours pas convaincu que la famille d'Albus allait l'apprécier.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Une suite est en cours d'écriture mais elle avance lentement. J'espère que cela vous a plus. Ledgea_


End file.
